Offline
by I.S.Teigen
Summary: Bella had a hard time the last six months of high school. Edward sleeping with her for a bet, her father dying but moving to NYU to study... Five years later she has to meet Edward again
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was never bullied physically but a lot mentally. There were whispers in the hallways and ugly looks from my peers. There was laughter. I don't know what the problem was; I mean I was ordinary, perhaps plain. I had dark brown eyes and dark brown hair with curls that never frizzed. Long lashes, my skin was pale, I've never had a zit after I turned fourteen and my body was average, not thick not thin. I was happy with myself when I was alone, though when I was alone I felt lonely. That's not true, I felt lonely all the time. People say that I never see myself clearly 'cause apparently I'm more than plain. I'm pretty and gorgeous; sometimes I also get the word beautiful.

I don't have any contact with my mom, never have and never will I guess. My dad died five years ago, he died of an hart attach when he was sitting in his office. I guess eating pizza and burgers for once maybe twice a day for eighteen years will do that to people. I usually made him dinner and then It was always something healthier than what he had eaten earlier in the day. We never talked much, but that was just how we were, we were comfortable in our one silence.

I worked in an outdoors shop for two years so I could pay for my way through college. Though I never earned enough to pay for three years at, but when my dad died and I got money from his savings and life insurance and after I sold the house I got a pretty penny. 375 000 dollars. Most of it came from the house and life insurance, but it helped me pay for college. I had a scholarship and a job in a bookstore that helped me with the bills and food and perhaps a new pair of jeans and a sweater.

I saved some of the money I earned and after three years I had 300 000 left. I never really had any friends but after my first year at the book store I got a friend named Angela Weber. She's my best and only friend. I studied really hard and became a journalist, but I didn't work much as one. I had a column in the New York Times and I sometimes wrote for Vanity Fair. My salary was good; very good actually. I like writing and it comes naturally for me.

Oh and by the way, my name is Bella Swan.

I live in New York.

Studied at NYU

Grew up in Forks, Washington.

That's me in a nutshell. I would like to think that I didn't run from Forks but in reality I did. After Christmas break of my last year of high school I befriended a guy named Edward Cullen. He was an amazing boy, or so I thought. I knew about his reputation, I mean everyone from Forks to Port Angeles knew his name and reputation.

When he started to hang out with me I thought it would be best to stay away and I did. We became friends and after some time we started dating and then he kissed me. I thought I knew the real him because he showed himself to me. He was nice and caring and one night he told me he loved me. I mean, he seemed so happy for me when I told him I had gotten into NYU. Thinking about it now makes me want to laugh. I was so stupid that I told him that I loved him back.

His mom Esme Cullen was amazing. She became like a mom to me. Edward and I had talked about doing it and I seriously considered it. I mean I loved him and he loved me so why shouldn't I have slept with him. It was a Tuesday and a week from homecoming, three days before we were finished with High School. Esme and I had come home from shopping in Port Angeles for a prom dress that I could wear. I had gone upstairs to Edward room to hang out when I heard Emmett's teasing voice. Emmett and Edward were best friends. The door was slightly opened and I heard something that I probably shouldn't have heard.

"No Emmett, the bet is still on, I will have popped Bella's cherry by the end of prom next week. After that you can pay up" Edward was just with me because of a bet. I felt like someone had taken a knife and showed it inside my heart. I just ran down stair and said to Esme that my dad wanted me to come home. I ran home and cried my heart out. Later that day Edward knocked on my door and told me my dad had died. That was just the icing of the cake. I stayed at home for a week and refused to talk to anyone.

Edward was there comforting me, making sure I was alright. When prom came I asked Esme if she could do my hair and make-up. She asked me if I was sure of going to prom. I smiled and nodded telling her I needed a change of scenery. Edward and I danced a lot. I didn't say much but I put on a brave smile. I had asked if I could stay at his place and I don't know what I was thinking. I don't know why I did it. I guess I just thought of it as comfort. I slept with him that night, and I surrounded myself to the feeling of him inside me. Now five years later I've come to the conclusion that I did it out of something that I can't answer.

Back then I can understand that it was love for me; and if having the last chance to be with my love than I would to it. Even if he didn't love me back. What surprised me was that he was so loving and careful with me. He made sure that I came and he put a lukewarm cloth against me crotch. He cleaned me up. After he fell asleep I got dressed and left him a not that said _I know. You can have Emmett pay you now. Love B. _He used to call me B. For the next three days I ignored him. I never looked at him. But that didn't mean I didn't think about him. I ate lunch in the library and the day before graduation was Charlie funeral.

I didn't say anything to anyone. When someone gave me their condolences I smiled and nodded. As much that I would love to hate Edward I didn't. When Esme came and hugged me I broke down. I fell to my knees and cried. I cried for Edward and I cried for Charlie. I think I screamed as well. I woke up on the couch the next day.

Esme was there making me breakfast and told me that I didn't have to go to school for graduation. Well, more accurate is that she wouldn't let me. She had talked to the principle and he had agreed to let me stay at home. My diploma was on the table. A week later I got the money from my dad and his insurance. A week after that I got the money from the house.

Apparently someone anonemus had bought it. They wanted it to be a vacation house. I snorted at the idea of my dad's house being a vacation house.

In August I moved to New York and got a job. I would lie if I told you I never thought of Edward again. I did. I went to s shrink for a year after I finished college. I'm 23 years old and I have Angela and Ben. My best friends and I have Victoria Gomez. A new friend, not yet a best friend. I had sworn to never talk to Edward again or visit Forks again after I left five years ago, but now when I look at this invitation for the _Class of 2006 reunion _I get a feeling that I might have to.

* * *

><p>Hate it? Love it? Leave a review if you want me to continue? :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Of course you have to go, you would be stupid if you didn't" Victoria told me. Victoria looked at me like I was crazy. Angela, Victoria and I were sitting in my living room drinking Chardonnay and gossiping. Not gossiping about people we know but gossiping about celebrities and such. We were our one little "Sex in the city" gang.

Victoria was a force of nature, with flaming red hair, rocking body and dark fierce eyes. I would lie if I said that I haven't had a sexual encounter with her from time to time. I wasn't a lesbian or anything but I liked to have the company of a woman next to me, over me or under me from time to time instead of a guy.

She was really experienced, and blamed it on thinking she was into girls in High School and trying different things in collage. Turns out, she likes both girls and boys. When I said that she wasn't quite a best friend I lied; she really is a best friend and lover on the side on occasions. Angela was an angel sent from heaven.

I met her and Ben at school and I shared a room with Angela; turned out that Angela and Ben were high school sweethearts. I confided in her and let me cry on her shoulder when I needed. We often watched horror movies and ate ice cream after I had calmed down from a session packed with hard questions and tears when I was with my psychiatrist.

I would talk to Victoria, but at the time we didn't know each other, but if we did and I confided in her, it probably would end up with sex. Angela had long straight black hair, dark eyes and wore glasses. Most of the time she wore contacts but she wore glasses sometimes. She was tall, not very curvy but looked great-hot- all the time. She and Ben was engaged.

She worked as a high school teacher in the upper class "section" of schools so the pay was actually great but Ben earned a lot since he worked as an architect. They were engaged and to be married in the fall.

"But I don't want to dress up" I whined and looked at the invitation. The reunion is in two weeks and it's an event that requires dressing up. "Oh, you know you like to dress up Bella" Victoria playfully pushed me in the shoulder. I did actually. I loved dressing up, because it made me feel pretty and beautiful, but it's the curling of my hair and the make up that I don't like because it takes such a long time.

I sighed and looked at Victoria and said "Well, if I have to go then you have to go with me because it says that I can bring a date and I don't want to go alone"

Victoria looked at me and smiled, "But of course I would love to go with you and then we can go to the spa and get ready there before we head to Forks" she smiled at me. "Now call" they told me. Looking at the time I realized that it must be late in Forks but- who cares?

I called the number hoping I would wake someone up but had to leave a message "Hey, Alice Cullen it's Bella-Bella Swan. I would just like to accept the invitation and I will be bringing a date. I can't wait to see you and the others- Ta ta" and hung up. "Ta ta it is" Angela said and laughed.

Victoria and I were sitting on the plane back to Washington. The party was being held in the school gym in Forks but Victoria and I was going to take a limo from Washington to Forks and then take the limo back to the hotel. I was currently working on a story for Vanity Fair. It was a "story of my life" kind of thing and I had done a photo-shoot earlier I the week, an interview and now I was writing the "story".

I got to keep the clothes which was awesome and the hair and make-up products. Finishing up the story and sending it to the publisher I sighed and looked at Victoria. She was sitting drinking something with alcohol in it and reading a magazine.

"Oh my god this is soooooo goooooood" Victoria moaned as the masseuse did her back and thighs. "I knooooooooow" I moaned back at her. We were getting a massage and after this we were getting facials, manicures and pedicures and after that, we were getting a well-deserved wax. Not just on the legs but at the crotch as well. This may sound disgusting but I had saved some for this occasion and it had started to annoy me to no end so getting everything waxed was going to be amazing. We were also going to do our hair and make-up here as well.

"Bellaaaaa- if we're going to make it then we have to go now" Victoria yelled at me. I huffed and then chose the dress that I originally was supposed to wear. It was tight and black and sexy. A strapless bandage dress that ended mid-thigh. Leather all the way and my shoes was sky high- not hooker high- but black six and a half inches high.

I had my clutch, trench coat and looked in the mirror one last time before I ran out of the room. My dress and shoes were Prada, my clutch and accessories were Chanel but my ring was Harry Winston; a gift for being a hand model. Weird, I mean who just gives away a two million dollar ring? Oh, right- Harry Winston does. "Bow chika wow wow" Victoria said and snapped her finger. "The same to you" I told her.

She also wore a bandage dress, though it had straps and ended at her knees and it was purple. "Come on let's take a picture" she told me and took a picture of us before publishing it on Facebook. The drive didn't take as long as we thought so we stopped for a burger when the driver had to fill the tank of the limo.

We bought one for the driver as well since he was so nice to drive us to and from Forks. When we came in front of the school my nerves set in so I drank some champagne that had been provided for us to drink on the way. Victoria stepped out first and then turned for me to grasp her hand. We walked in hand in hand and posed for pictures that were taken by the entrance.

The music was blasting from the speakers and there were people everywhere. It looked like an after party for the Grammy's or something, with the small round tables with the white tablecloth everywhere, purple light, and it looked like some sort of purple fabric was attached to the walls so you couldn't see that it was a gym. In the corner it was a bar and there were a few waiters walking around with a tray of what looked like Champagne. Chandeliers were in the roof I could see that this was Alice's doing. No one else would do something like this to the gym, she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Now i will have to tell you that i did not read this chapter for any error in my spelling or if i've written things twice like i do sometimes XD**

**I.$. Teigen**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Being able to buy almost everything you want feels kinda good; but knowing that you worked hard for the money makes you feels much better. That's why I wanted to take the limo back to Seattle and take the first plane out of the US to Hawaii. People were staring at us like we were from a different planet and it made me very uncomfortable. Victoria took two glasses with something I hoped was Champagne from one of the waiters that went past us and gave me one. "Come on darling, let's show them" she told me before she kissed my cheek and slapped my ass… hard! She took my hand and dragged me further into the room with me blushing like crazy.

An hour into the "party" we were starting to get bored. Even though the place looked awesome, the music was bland. Apparently the party planner left her music taste in the 1600th, not that I have anything about the classical music but at a part-ey? Just as I was about to complain to the "DJ" The Wombats Techno Fan came on and I turned to see Victoria walking towards me with a relieved look on her face. "Wooh- we had to get away from _that asap!"_ she said before downing her third glass of champagne in the last hour. The party was lame. Seriously. I thought it was supposed to be speeches, and toasts and hugs and stuff like that.

Instead it looks like a club in L A!  
>There were people here, but we kept to ourselves, talking in hushed voices and drinking champagne. I had noticed that Victoria and I might be overdressed compared to these people, but who cares! I look hot and that was one of my goals for this evening.<p>

As soon as the limo had passed the "Welcome to Forks" sign memories had started to flood in. I remember that I once went fishing with Charlie, I kissed Edward under a tree while it rained, I remember wanting to leave this town so badly but stayed because of Charlie. I had told my old therapist that I was going to Forks and she told me to "go for it". That's what she said "to go for it".

Victoria convinced me to go, thought now I think she regretted it. This party is dull! I mean I'm no party girl, but I like to go out to parties sometimes. No matter if it's a work thing or if it's a friends thing. Two hours into the "party" I was so bored that I wanted to jump off the cliffs in La Push! Sure the music was better- thanks to Victoria but there was no spunk. No energy.

All there was good music, dull people, a nice looking gym and champagne. The hostess wasn't even here and Victoria and I was just about to go when… well you know when you see those movies where they do this slow motion thing? Well that's kind of what it felt like. As I was saying, Victoria and I were just about to go when The Cullens walks in.

First I see Alice dressed to impress with Jasper Hale on her arm all smiley. Then there's Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen. Still together all four I see. Rosalie and Emmett are also all smiley, dressed to impress and all very happy to see us. Then last but not least Edward Cullen. His grown into one fiiine maaan. Broad shoulders, sharp jaw, his hair is more in a disarray than I remember but the smile and piercing green eyes are still the same. As usual he's dressed to impress.

He looks like a pimp! His suit is tailored, and it looks like its got stripes. I think it might be Gucci but I'm not sure. I wonder what he works as; A lawyer, a businessman or maybe a doctor? Surgeon? Well anyways he must be doing well. When he runs his hand through his hair I also see cufflinks. Not just any cufflinks but _thee cufflinks. _Edward and I had been out and about in Seattle one weekend and we stopped at a jewelry store. Edward was picking something up for his mother when I spotted them.

They were on sale. 50% to be exact. Not cheap by any means but then I suddenly thought about his suit at home. They would look so good with that suit. He's worn it for his parents anniversary and I'd told him he looked good enough to eat. Two weeks later I was in Seattle with Charlie and he pitched in on the cufflinks. He'd worn the suit again for the spring dance and I'd given them to him. He'd been very grateful and worn them. He showed them off to his parents and friends and he promised me that he would never forget them.

Thinking back I can see that he looked a little guilty. At the time I didn't think anything of it, but now I can see that he wished I never spent so much money on them. I mean he didn't actually love me or anything but at the same time I can't be mad at him. He was a teenager, trying to find himself by making a bet with his brother about "breaking my virtue". I was a fool at the time but now seeing him wearing them makes me think that he might actually have been… fond of me.

He looks happy, content with life. His eyes are shining, there's a spark there that I haven't seen before- of course he might be married or engaged. He might have turned out to be gay, but I'm pretty sure that's not the case. He was too much in love with a wet untouched pussy to be gay.  
>When I look away from the Cullen's I see Victoria staring at them; Or more precisely at <em>Edward.<em> She tunes to me and gasps "_that's thee Edward?" _I only nod knowing what she's thinking. He's hot.

As I turn to leave the table to go to the bathroom Victoria grasps my arm and pushes me back. "What?" I asks her. She's nodding her head to the left and when I fully turn I see the Cullen standing there. "What?" I say again, this time towards the Cullen's.

"This is our table" Rosalie says.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it :D<strong>

**I've started working on chapter 4, I don't know when I will update the next chapter. But as soon as it's finished i'll start on chapter 5 so you'll get an update soon. As i said, I hope you like it and the positive thing is that i have a lot of vaycay from school because of exams for the next two weeks so hopefully i'll be able to update two chapters :D**

**About the chapter, it's not very long and I don't think it was that good but hopefully you like it (L)**

**xoxo I.$.Teigen**


End file.
